


Irresponsible

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Abuse of italics, Angst, Anxiety, Cleaned up from Discord, Gen, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Inspired by Discord, M/M, Post Episode: S01e29 Backward to School Night, Separation Anxiety, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-10
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Dakota can't remember anything that happened while he was a toddler during Backward to School Night, and he can't stand it.





	Irresponsible

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Безответственно](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15454032) by [fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018/pseuds/fandom_Disney_and_DreamWorks_2018), [Rainy_Elliot](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainy_Elliot/pseuds/Rainy_Elliot)



> This was inspired by a conversation in the Milo Murphy's Law Discord. (And mainly, therefore, by forfuckssakejim and Priestlyislove, if I remember correctly.)

The silence in their beat-up time vehicle is thick, and Vinnie can’t stop _thinking_. He keeps trying to _remember_ , to bridge the gap in his memory during the time he apparently spent as a toddler, but he _can’t_ , and it’s damn-near killing him. Cavendish has already berated him for messing with Brick and Savannah’s tech, and has fallen quiet, likely because he’s exhausted every synonym for “irresponsible” that he can possibly think of. But that doesn’t mean that Vinnie isn’t berating himself.

  
What if Cav had died? What if he’d been unable to fix the device? Vinnie is well-aware that he acts without thought more often than not, but it usually comes with the knowledge that even if something happens to _him_ , Cavendish will still be safe. This... this hadn’t been like that at all. _This_ had been dangerous. _This_ had been… Fuck. Cavendish was right. This had been _irresponsible._

  
When they get back to their own time, Vinnie lets Cav drop him off back at his apartment first, even though his anxiety spikes as he watches their shitty shared car drive away.

  
Vinnie doesn’t sleep that night. He spends the entire time searching his brain, trying to find some sort of memory of what happened while he was a kid, because maybe if he thinks just a _little_ harder, he can remember.

  
It doesn’t work. He can’t remember a goddamn thing.

**Author's Note:**

> I was considering expanding this, but I decided that I couldn't do anything with it that didn't require completely revamping the entire thing. And y'know, I kinda like it how it is. I hope you do, too!
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans


End file.
